


Normal

by Mizu7



Series: WidowTracily [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Polyamory, fluff stuff, healthy happy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizu7/pseuds/Mizu7
Summary: They need her more than she knows.





	Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Every once and awhile I'll get hateful messages about Emily. 
> 
> So here is my response.

For someone that was advertised to be emotionless and numb she was feeling like shit.

 

Slowly she became conscious but still in the dark, like an old machine struggling to kickstart back to life and until one by one lights began to flicker in recognition. Pain immediately shot up in her chest and arms, earning a low groan as she fought to open her eyes. 

 

Her vision was hazy. It seemed to be dark outside with one lone light source somewhere, she couldn’t tell. Someone was speaking gently, and she couldn’t make out the words,r but it was accompanied by light wet touches. 

 

She groaned once more, as what she assumed to be some kind of rag was dragged across her wounds, her eyes shut tight in pain.

 

The voice spoke again, mumbling to itself or maybe her? It was hard to tell. 

 

But something within her triggered like a spring loaded trap as the sensation of someone touching her headgear set her body into high alert. 

 

Her eyes snapped open and one hand reached up and instantly snatched the wrist away from her head while her other hand, still equipped with the grapple and poisonous gas jabbed the side of their throat, threatening to launch the weapon into their face at a single twitch. 

 

“Whoa whoa whoa, easy babe! It’s me!”

 

Widowmaker blinked slowly, her brain seemingly catching up with the rest of her as she realized her medic for the evening was Emily, offering a weak smile and gulping nervously.

 

She let out a long sigh and quickly let her go before promptly flopping back onto the bed, instantly regretting her reflexes as her body screamed at the sudden movement.  

 

“Mon deiu don’t do that...”

 

Emily regained control of her breathing after the moment of shock. It wasn’t the first time nor was it to be the last, but she had a job to do.

 

“Sorry Lady killer...I don’t know how to take all this off and you took a nasty hit.” 

 

Widowmaker blinked hard, realizing a wetness on her forehead that threatened to drip down the side of her face. With a huff she reached up and carefully removed the spider eyed head piece, then the grapple from her arm. Emily was quick to grab each of the items and gently place them aside on the small desk beside them where a single lamp was lit with multiple medical supplies around it.  

 

“What happened?” she mumbled, laying still as Emily got to work wiping blood from her forehead and anywhere else she had missed before. 

 

“I think you guys went a little too hard tonight. Lena brought you here- convinced the team that you got away. She should be back soon.”

 

She wanted to laugh, yes suddenly the events of this evening came back to her. Another usual mission gone to hell thanks to Overwatch, not that it seemed to matter much. Tracer and Widowmaker had taken to the rooftops like usual, something in between fighting to the bitter end or making out furiously in the shadows. However as this continued the rest of her team seemed to catch on that their fights were too long and too quiet. 

 

Tonight the gorilla decided to “help”.  

 

“...are these electrical burns? Jesus these are getting worse and worse.” 

 

Lately Tracer was given back up, she assumed it was to keep an eye on them, there was no doubt they knew she was pulling her punches. 

 

“I’m no Swiss doctor but I think I’m going to start charging for every bullet I take out of you two.” Emily shook her head but continued to smile regardless, exchanging the rag for bandages.  

 

“That’s...probably fair.” 

 

With expert grace, Emily slowly removed the skin tight catsuit from her body, taking in silent cues as Widow hissed in pain when she accidently brushed against a bruise. 

 

Months ago, what started out as a simple recon mission for Talon’s next “Widowmaker” project turned into the weirdest set of events that landed her here, in Emily and Lena’s shared apartment, spending random evenings with either of them or both if they were lucky. 

 

Emily had her reservations about the Talon assassin - and honestly who could blame her? Lena would return home covered in new scars and bruises but would still talk non stop about this beautiful sniper. 

 

Granted Emily couldn’t help but agree, she  _ was  _ stunning. 

 

But in the end, it was Widowmaker who didn’t stand a chance. She was able to identify immediately why Lena was so taken with the fiery redhead, which led to the domino effect that changed their lives.   

 

One too many lies in the face of commanding officers, one too many times hiding in the shadows of the apartment, one too many attempts on Emily’s life that were thwarted by the very agent sent to watch her, and somehow the Widowmaker of Talon found herself in bed with these two women and loving every moment of it. 

 

“You guys can’t keep doing this,” Emily mumbled under her breath, applying a small dab of cream against her burns on her ribs and forearm. She hissed at first but quickly melted into the motions with a frustrated groan. 

 

“I know...” 

 

“You say that but…” 

 

Widowmaker paused a moment, staring at the ceiling when she finally replied.

 

“I know.” 

 

Emily shook her head, wiping her hands on a clean rag and called her work done for now, Widowmaker would be sore for a few days but alive - and with another scar to add to her growing collection. Emily quickly packed up her kit, talking over her shoulder while doing so.

 

“I’m going to go ahead and assume you’ll be staying the night?”

 

By the time she returned Widowmaker was struggling to slip an oversized t-shirt over her head. 

 

She fought the urge to laugh though she did stand and watch a few moments longer than necessary. It was small, but a rare moment of vulnerability, with  Widowmaker allowing herself to be a  _ person rather than a weapon _ in front of someone who was basically a civilian. 

 

Both her arms were in the shirt but the burns along her arms made it difficult to raise them enough to slip her head in. With a defeated huff, she glanced up at Emily with a disgruntled but desperate look in her eyes.

 

Without another word Emily took long strides to take a seat on the edge of the bed, taking the hem of the shirt and slowly pulling it over her head, grinning as she made it out with only light grumbling.     

 

“....thank you.”

 

Emily offered a sympathetic smile before placing a quick kiss on her cheek, she meant to stand up and continue closing up for the night but a cold hand reached out and caught her wrist in a firm but gentle hold. She kept her eyes cast downwards, looking anywhere else as if ashamed but she tugged Emily further until she sat back down. 

 

“Babe...you ok?” 

 

“You’re right,” she mumbled, her thumb brushing over Emily’s knuckles in thought,“We can’t keep doing this.” 

 

Her voice was quiet and she sounded exhausted, the hiding, the lying. She was always the last one out of bed if she could help it, and always protesting just a few moments more together, holding either one or both of them close, soaking in the body warmth and presence of the other.  

 

Lena was no different. 

 

She was also less quiet about her wishes, on more than one occasion Emily was late due to being outnumbered and forced back into bed by a deadly assassin and a highly trained soldier. Emily’s life was never short on oddities but for what it was worth she didn’t mind it. 

 

Emily was normal. 

 

In comparison to these two easily and honestly she found herself to be rather boring but for them? 

 

She was the only thing normal in their lives, a moment of quiet in this crazy world that every day broke them down piece by piece. It was getting harder and harder to leave each day where they would go out and beat each other senseless for a cause they both believed in but wanted nothing more than it all to end just to return to the little flat in King’s Row.  

 

“It’s draining both of you.” 

 

Widowmaker nodded in quiet agreement. 

 

With a small huff, Emily leaned in and kissed her forehead, “Hey, c’mon we’ll figure it out. We always do.” 

 

Offering a small smile, she nudged her head against her cold skin. 

 

“It’s going to be ok.” 

 

The world renowned sniper just sighed, shaking her head at the optimism but humored her for now and leaned in to catch her lips against her own. 

 

The redhead sighed happily, not realizing until this moment how long it had been since Widowmaker had been here.

 

Widow pulled away first, the feeling of being watched diverted her attention straight to the door, where sure enough the missing piece of their trio was, casually leaning against the doorframe with a goofy smile on her face.

 

“Oh no, please don’t mind me,” she grinned, her hands up and motioning to continue on. 

 

Widow’s eyes narrowed in annoyance, “Was the gorilla necessary?” 

 

“Hey I didn’t call him! I thought we were having a good time!”

 

Emily rolled her eyes, standing up to meet Lena in the middle of the room and greet her with a quick kiss, “I’m glad you’re back, but please take a shower.”

 

“And be quick about it,” Widow added, flopping back onto the bed with a defeated huff, her arms and legs outstretched in a quiet but obnoxious manner to indicate the lack of other occupants.  

 

“Don’t have to tell me twice!” Lena laughed and zipped into the bathroom for a new world record for washing up for the night.

 

She was honestly on the verge of falling asleep right then and there, feeling an overwhelming sense of relief wash over her. Bandaged, in bed and with both women home she finally felt like she could relax. 

 

But the bed jumped and rocked, snapping her out of her haze as Lena leaped into it, landing perfectly on the other side. 

 

“Before we were rudely interrupted…”

 

Widow opened a single eye and looked straight up at Lena who rolled over and set her hands on each side of her.

 

“I was having a nice time tonight,” she paused,”Well before you broke my ribs.” 

 

“You have access to nano medical tech, I will not apologize.”

 

“Fair.”

 

Lena laughed, bright eyed and happy to be home. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss against Widowmaker’s cold lips. 

 

“Isn’t Talon gonna wonder where you are?” she asked as she broke away, stretching out like a cat before flopping flat on her back, mirroring the starfish like position of exhaustion. 

 

“We split up on purpose, harder to track.”

 

“Assholes.” 

 

“Ok everyone relax” Emily shook her head but smiled, flipping the lights off as she went,”It’s not everyday I get both of you home...” she stopped, looking down at the bed and finding only the middle unoccupied,“So I suppose the sleeping arrangements have been made?”

 

The two immediately shifted to lie on their sides, presenting more space in the middle for her. 

 

“Emily sandwich!” Lena smiled excitedly, her arms outstretched and awaiting them to be filled. 

 

“...I’m injured” Widow mumbled, but also holding out an arm to bring her in. 

 

Not that she needed any more persuading, she shrugged and climbed into bed. 

 

It took a moment to adjust as it normally did but they had preset a few positions that they compromised on. 

 

As stated earlier, the injured curled up into Emily’s chest as she held her close, almost protectively while Lena took to pretending to be a jetpack, conforming her body against Emily’s back. 

 

“Sorry love.” 

 

Lena mumbled as she reached out and brushed her fingers against Widow’s bandaged arm. 

 

“I’ll kill you for that later,” she yawned, burying her face further into Emily’s chest as she gently tugged her high ponytail free from it’s tight restraint to run her fingers through it. 

 

“And thank you!” Lena grinned, peppering her shoulder with small kisses before nuzzling her face against her back. 

 

“For?” 

 

“Taking care of her.” 

 

Emily smiled, reaching behind her blindly until her fingers found tufts of brown hair.

 

“You both came back, that’s all I want.” 

 

She wanted to say more, she wanted to ask them to always come back and unharmed to re-live this moment everyday. But now wasn’t the time for it, though she feared there never be a time for it. 

 

A time to sit with the reality that this wasn’t meant to last. 

 

But for now they slept, in a beautiful blissful ignorance. It would be a worry for another time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Nox for editing and Moonwatcher13 for funding!


End file.
